


Pop Tarts and Love Confessions

by i_like_to_touch_butts



Category: Lazer Team (2015)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, woody is a nerdy baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_to_touch_butts/pseuds/i_like_to_touch_butts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Woody had always been described as an idiot, turns out that Zach isn’t exactly the most perceptive either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pop Tarts and Love Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I did it. I wrote Lazer Team fanfiction like two hours after watching the movie. Dumb title is dumb, this also includes a lot of my silly headcanons. I hope you all enjoy this. Just as an additional warning, everyone might be a little ooc.

Saving the earth had been fucking awesome, the days following? Less than awesome. After sleeping for over twelve hours, because holy fuck was he exhausted, Zach woke up to Woody hovering over his bed. He jumped and almost started yelling at the idiot asking him why he was in his bedroom and then he remembered he wasn’t in his bedroom. When they found out that they would be going into space to continue the galactic fight they had made their way back to the army base. With the promise that this time their accommodations would be much better as in, not a holding cell. They _were_ heroes now and deserved to be treated with some respect. But it was because they were all heroes now that they had to go back to the base in the first place. They were officially starting real hero training, like Adam had done but with the fact that they will just a little less incompetent taken into account. None the less they had to learn how to access the higher powers of each part of the armor. So he didn’t yell at Woody, but he still wanted to know what he was doing hovering over him.

  
“What the hell do you want idiot?” He asks sitting up in bed. His sudden question and raised voice made Woody jump, his eyebrows raising in surprise.

  
“Uhh, nothing. Nope, not a thing.” He says before walking off quickly. Zach’s first thought is ‘well, what the fuck was that?’ followed by ‘I’m hungry’. He got out of bed finding that a pair of his jeans and the t-shirt they had been issued had been folded and placed on the footlocker at the end of his bed. He figured it must have been Hagan using his dad instincts on him as he went to get dressed. Once dressed he made his way to get food finding Hagan and Herman sitting together talking as Hagan read a newspaper with their pictures on the front.

“Well, good morning sleepy head.” Herman said looking over to him. He was a little surprised that Herman had even woken up before him. 

“Seriously, you sleep like the dead kid.” Hagan comments.

“Yeah yeah, whatever. Did you guys wake up to Woody?” He questions moving to go through the cabinets of the kitchen area they were in. 

“What do you mean?” Hagan asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Like, was he hovering over you when you woke up?” He asks still rummaging through the cabinets. Herman gives a short laugh and Zach turns around just in time to see Hagan shooting him a glare.

  
“No, but he did say he was starting to get worried about you and then walked out. He was saying something about maybe the lasting effects of alien technology with a human body.” Hagan says folding up the paper and sitting it aside.

  
“Yeah, the only thing I woke up to was Hagan ripping a big one.” Herman says with a laugh. Hagan gives him a disappointed look.

  
“Really Herman You’re turning this into a conversation about farts?” Zach couldn’t help but laugh, farts _were_ funny but the fact that Woody was worried about him stuck. Why had he been worried? He’d kinda been a dick to the dude.

  
“Hey, I wouldn’t have to turn it into a conversation about farts if my bed wasn’t in the same room as your stinky ass.”

  
“You’re glad they put us in the same room and you know it.” Hagan responded. At this point Zach tuned the two of them out as they continued to playfully argue. He was upset that while going through the cabinets he hadn’t found any pop tarts, it was stupid but it made him miss home a little bit. His mother always made sure to buy him Pop Tarts, the blueberry kind because obviously they were the best. 

“This place fucking sucks, they need to get pop tarts.” He comments to the other two while opening a box of granola bars he’d found. At that point Woody came into the room already dressed in his suit saying that they wanted to start the training for the day.

  
Waking up the next day was less jarring for Zach, mostly because there was no Woody staring at him. Getting out of bed still sucked though, his body was sore all over. The training they had done the day before had been intense. He was used to working out for football but this wasn’t nearly as fun. None of his friends were involved and no one to share stories about banging chicks with. All of his stories had been lies of course, he was still a virgin after all but he would never let any of his friends know that. It wasn’t like hanging out with the other three members of lazer team was horrible or anything just different and would take some getting used to. He would have a long time to get used to it but he wished they would at least let him listen to his ‘pump up’ music. 

Once again after getting out of bed he found freshly washed clothes waiting for him at the foot of his bed. He got dressed and made his way back to the kitchen area where everyone was sitting this time. Woody seemed to be very slowly shoving a straw into a small gap in his helmet so he could drink the protein drink in front of him. The next thing Zach noticed was that on the counter sat a box full of blueberry pop tarts. He thought it must’ve been Hagan with his fatherly instincts.

  
“Hey, did you get me these? Thanks man.” He says sincerely to the older man drinking coffee out of a white Styrofoam cup. 

“Wasn’t me.” He says with a shrug. He turns to Herman who gives a disturbingly similar shrug. Woody however had a sheepish smile on his face. 

“I uh, yesterday you were upset cause there wasn’t any pop tarts. I know that’s the kind you like because when we were in that Geometry class together it’s what you’d eat every morning. So…I bought you some.” He finishes lamely looking into his cup of gross shake like it held the answers to the universe. Zach was taken aback that Woody would ever remember something like that, he barely remembered his middle name. 

“Thanks.” Is all he can say when he does open his mouth. Woody doesn’t respond but goes back to drinking his shake. When Zach gets the pop tarts open and shoves one almost whole in his mouth he breathes a crumby sigh. It’s the most normal he’s felt since the whole thing started.

Time passed and training went on. More importantly they all started to spend more and more time together. Zach was surprised that he actually started enjoying Woody’s company. His sense of humor was actually quite similar to his own, it was just presented in dumber way. And watching his trip over almost everything constantly was pretty funny too. The guy had a helmet that could see through walls and let him communicate with everyone telepathically and he still tripped over his own feet. They spent the time that they weren’t training together watching Always Sunny in Philadelphia because it was Zach’s favorite show and Woody had never seen it. Though he started to notice that when Mindy came to visit him and Hagan that Woody would mysteriously disappear. Zach began thinking more about where he went than Mindy when they were together. One day when she came to visit he left her with Hagan and sat off to find him. Herman would probably know where he was. When he found Herman the man was lounging on his bed and typing away at something on his ipad. 

“Hey, have you seen Woody?” He asks trying to keep the concern out of his voice. Of course he wasn’t concerned about Woody. Woody was a grown man who could take care of himself, he was just curious. 

“Really?” Herman asks without looking up.

“What do you mean really?” He asks in return.

“Woody disappears every time your girlfriend comes over, buys you things when he hasn’t bought himself a new pair of jeans in four years, even folds your clothes and you still haven’t figured it out? Maybe you’re the dumb one.” He says taking a drink from the water bottle at his side. Zach was offended to say the least. He was not dumb, he was just a little special. That’s what his mom had always told him. 

“What the fuck do you mean I haven’t figured it out? What am I figuring out?” He asks throwing up his hands. Herman puts the ipad down throwing his booted feet over the side of the bed sitting up. He fixed Zach with a condescending look. 

“Woody is in love with you man.” The words hit Zach like a ton of bricks, causing his heart to skip a beat. He didn’t like that feeling, it made him feel weird. He didn’t like what Herman was saying either because not only was he wrong but what he said also made him feel weird.

“No, no way. You’re-“, he swallows hard “You’re lying to me. Making a dumb joke. Woody isn’t gay.” At this point Zach expected him to start laughing, expected him to tell him he was just yanking his chain. He didn’t laugh.

“I’m dead serious, and he isn’t gay. He’s bisexual, we talked it out and did research and stuff. Anyway, he’s been in love with you since before all this, while you two were in high school together. One night he got drunk and told me all about it. He said he couldn’t tell you though because you’d never fall in love with an idiot water boy.” For once in a very long time Zach was speechless. He had no idea what to say and his heart was still doing that weird thing. He just knew he had to find Woody. 

“Where is he?” He asked after a while of them just standing there in silence. 

“He goes up to the roof but if you are just going to make fun of him I can’t let you go.” Herman says seriously. 

“What, no, I’m not going to make fun of him! Don’t you have a gay thing to work out with Hagan too?” He says crossing his arms offended that Herman thought he would make fun of Woody.

“Pst, we got our gay thing worked out.” He says with a smirk. Well, Zach hadn’t expected that. He knew he was right about the gay pause. 

“Well, good luck with that I guess. I’m going to find Woody.” He says awkwardly walking off.

He set off down the hallway with his mind all in a blur. Holy shit, Woody was in love with him. It seemed so obvious now. The way he’d look at him across the table, sitting close to him on the couch despite all the space, the way he’d just freeze up when Zach talked about Mindy. He really had been an idiot. He made his way to the roof without thinking about it. When he opened the hatch to the roof he spotted Woody laying on his back just a few feet away. When the hatch closed it caused Woody to jump looking towards the source of the sound. The look on his face was a perfect cross between surprise and confusion. 

“Zach? I thought you were with Mindy, what are you doing on the roof?” He asks as the other walks slowly over to him. Zach sits down beside him before answering. 

“Could ask you the same thing. Where did you get beer?” He gestures to the six pack on his other side. 

“Oh, Herman smuggles it in for me. Want one?” He asks offering him a can of the cheap beer. Zach waves him off. After that they’re quiet for a while, its Woody who speaks first. 

“I used to love looking at the stars before I got this helmet attached to my brain providing facts about the galaxy. Now when I look up I’m just reminded of what’s out there and how we’re responsible to stop it. I think about all the stuff I’ll never do.” Zach doesn’t take his eyes off of Woody as he speaks. “I guess Herman told you. That’s why you’re here right?” He asks turning to look at the other with sad eyes. 

“Yeah, he told me.” Zach answers quietly. 

“So.” Woody draws out the word “Does that mean you don’t want to hang out anymore?” The question sounds innocent enough but Zach can tell the thought is upsetting to him.

“Woody, here’s the weird ass thing.” He starts stretching his feet out in front of him. His heart is racing. “If I’d have found out in high school when I didn’t really know you I would have torn you to pieces. But, I know you now. I know that you’re actually a good friend, pretty damn hilarious and obviously you have good taste in dudes.” He gestures to himself. “The closer we get the more I don’t want us to go back to just being random strangers. I care about you and shit. To be honest I hadn’t even thought about it until I talked to Herman just then but I think-“He stops short as the thought makes his heart skip a beat again. “I think I kinda love you Woody.” 

“You’re serious?” Woody asks apprehensively like he’s expecting to have to rug pulled out from under his feet. Without really thinking Zach takes Woody’s hand nodding.

  
“Wowzer.” Is the only response that Zach gets and he can’t help but laugh. That was possibly the dorkiest yet cutest thing he’d ever heard. Impulsively he leans over and gives Woody’s helmet a kiss.

  
“Yeah, not being able to actually kiss you is gonna get fucking annoying real quick. I can already tell.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on tumblr at trash-nasty-dumpster-baby.


End file.
